Say Something
by RoseFlight712
Summary: It's a tragedy scorrose, based on the song say something. Please R&R


_Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'll be the one if you want me to_

Rose crouched next to Scorpius' still form, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Scorp, I'm so sorry"

She kept saying to him in between her sobs.

"I'm here, I'm right here, Scorp, please wake up."

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

He just had to ask. She would've done anything for him. Why _didnAnd_ 't he just ask, goddammit!

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Scorp, please, please Scorp. I won't be mad again. Just wake up, Scorp, please. We'll never fight again, just wake up.

_And I am feeling so small_

She felt so small, so meaningless as she held Scorpius' head in her lap, the blood from his cracked skull soaking her jeans.

_It was over my head. I know nothing at all_

She felt numb as she cried over her fiancés body, muttering meaningless words. To him? To herself? She really didn't know.

_And I will stumble and fall. I'm still learning to love, just starting to crawl_

She couldn't feel anything. She just knew that if she was to get up, her legs would give way and she would fall to the ground. Without Scorpius she didn't know how to do anything. She was like a small child which had just begun to crawl.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Scorp, please. I know you're still there. Just say something. Make this pain stop. Please.

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

I'm sorry, Scorp. If only I'd walked a little faster, left work a little earlier, opened the door a little quicker then maybe you'd still be standing with a wand in your hand and a grin on your face as you stunned those men who came after you.

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

I would've gone to hell and back for you, Scorp. I would've killed for you, I would've died for you, I would've done anything.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

It was just a few more days and they would've been married, Rose thought to herself numbly. Her tears were now dry and her voice was raw but her pain was just as fresh as ever as her body rocked back and forth cradling that blond head, those grey eyes, that roguish smirk as if it would all come back to life somehow.

_And I will swallow my pride. You're the one that I love and I'm saying goodbye_

She couldn't lose him, she loved him. She couldn't say goodbye to him so soon. She loved him! Wasn't that enough?! Don't they say 'love conquers all'? Well why couldn't it conquer this too then?

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

She heard the front door open and close. Probably Albus. What would his reaction be? Scorpius, please. Open your eyes. Please. For me. For Al. Please Scorp, please.

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

She hated herself. She couldn't even protect the one person she loved, couldn't save him. She couldn't have just hurried up and gotten to him earlier.

_And anywhere I would've followed you (oh oh oh oh)_

Rose thought of all the moments she'd had with Scorpius as the tears returned, falling off her chin and onto Scorpius' face. He would've hugged her and told her it was okay he would've said she was silly for crying and then he'd make her laugh and pick her up and kiss her. But now he was gone.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Albus was coming up the stairs now. He'd be here soon. Stop it now, Scorp. You always joked about things like this, but this isn't a joke. Not for me. Please stop it, Scorp. Please.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Why did this have to happen? Why to her? It wasn't fair! All she wanted in this moment was for Scorpius to open his eyes, those beautiful mercury eyes, and laugh at her tear stained face, hugging her and feeling her that he loved her, telling her it was all a joke. Just telling her something. Anything. She just wanted him to wake up again.

_Say something..._

She was clutching the white fabric of his shirt, her body racking with sobs and her head buried in his chest. She could taste her tears and smell his blood and feel Albus' arms around her as he hugged her and told her it was okay. He was crying too. Her shirt was wet with Albus' tears and her jeans were sticky with Scorpius' blood. Scorpius. Just his name triggered more tears. She wanted to hear his voice again. Gentle. Soft. Sarcastic. In love. They had been in love, and all she wanted now was for him to tell her that he loved her and that he couldn't live without her, and now he didn't have to, because he was dead. He was dead and Rose was alive and now she would have to live without him. Say something, Scorp. Please. Please wake up. Please Scorp, please. Don't do this to me. Say something. Anything. Please Scorp, please...

_'Say something, I'm giving up on you...'_


End file.
